L'incision
by Arwen76
Summary: Lyra rencontre le jeune Tony Makarios avant d'arriver à Bolvangar. Puis elle apprend quelle a été son histoire. Une expérience inhumaine. Et Tony n'était qu'un enfant ...  traduit en anglais : Incision. Si le coeur vous en dit passez donc la voir ;


_Voici ma première (et probablement seule) fanfiction/One-shot sur La croisée des Mondes. _

_En faisant une recherche de fic, je n'en ai trouvé aucune concernant vraiment Tony Makarios. Aussitôt cette idée m'est venue. _

_Écrire la séparation d'avec son daemon fut assez compliqué, sachant que nous n'avons aucune information sur comment se passe l'opération, mit à part l'utilisation d'un anesthésiant et d'un scalpel ambarique. Ceci posait encore problème : qu'est-ce qu'un scalpel ambarique ? Alors j'espère avoir traité le sujet de manière à ce que cela ne paraisse pas trop bizarre. _

_En espérant aussi que cela vous plaise._

**One-Shot : Incision**

Il est un lieu particulier, loin, très loin au nord. C'est un endroit que tous les êtres vivants évitent, les oiseaux ne le survolent plus, les lemmings et les renards ne s'en approchent pas, il y flotte une atmosphère de haine et de peur.

Tous l'appellent Bolvangar, « les Champs du Mal », mais pour ceux qui y travaillent, c'est la « Station. »

Les enfants qui disparaissent partout ailleurs sont rassemblés à la Station. La plupart du temps, ils suivent des cours de toutes sortes. De temps en temps, des expériences sont également pratiquées. Les enfants ne savent rien, et cependant voient leurs camarades disparaître un a un sans explication.

Les cours venaient de finir. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, et à cette heure-ci, les enfants étaient au réfectoire.

Ils revenaient du gymnase et la plupart d'entre eux étaient survoltés tant par l'impatience que par les émotions du sport qu'ils venaient juste de pratiquer, et qui avait eut le don de leur faire oublier leurs pensées pleines d'inquiétudes.

Le moment qu'ils attendaient tous était presque arrivé, car dans quelques minutes ils pourraient écrire une lettre à leur famille.

Tony attendait, à l'écart du groupe des garçons il n'aimait pas les autres enfants, leurs conversations futiles, leurs espoirs, leurs confiance, leurs centres d'intérêt. A présent, ils parlaient haut et fort, se ventant des coups bas qu'ils avaient utilisé pour ridiculiser les joueurs qu'ils venaient d'affronter.

Le retour du gymnase était l'un des seuls moments où ils oubliaient ce qu'ils vivaient au quotidien. Les conversations futiles en étaient un témoignage édifiant.

Mais Tony n'y prenait pas part, il n'y prenait jamais part. Il se sentait étranger à tout ça. Certains disaient qu'il était un peu bête, qu'il avait la tête vide, lui, ne le croyait pas, mais les laissait dire.

Il préférait de loin penser à ses parents, à sa vie d'avant plutôt qu'à la peur quotidienne qui emplissait la Station.

Dans ses bras, son daemon, Ratter, paraissait dormir, cependant Tony savait qu'il partageait ses pensées et ses regrets. Ils auraient aimé partir de cet endroit si froid, même en sachant que c'était irréalisable. Ils étaient tout le temps surveillés, toute fuite était impossible, la peur en était le frein principal. A quoi servait de s'enfuir : s'ils n'étaient pas tués par les fusils des Tartares, ils mourraient de froid.

Une fillette blonde comme les blés que Tony connaissait bien s'approcha doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer de l'infirmière qui les surveillait : ils étaient à un âge ou les filles restent entre filles, et les garçons restent avec les garçons.

Le daemon de l'infirmière qui était chargée de les surveiller, un petit chien blanc couché à ses pieds, était occupé à épier un groupe de quatre filles qui parlaient avec un air sérieux. La fillette s'adossa au mur près de Tony.

Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, ils laissèrent d'abord leurs daemon engager la conversation. Celui de la fillette avait adopté la forme d'un écureuil, et les deux rongeurs discutaient doucement, tandis que leurs humains feignaient l'indifférence.

De toute façon, ils n'auraient guère pu faire autre chose : il était particulièrement difficile de rester attentionné lorsque son daemon était occupé de son coté.

Soudain, l'attention des deux enfants fut attirée par les cris de l'infirmière. Celle-ci en avait après les quatre filles, dont deux étaient à présent en train de pleurer.

Le daemon-chien jappait après le daemon d'une des fillettes, un chat, qui tenait serré entre ses pattes un daemon-rossignol.

Le chat relâcha sa proie et intégra l'abri que formaient les mains de l'enfant en larme, tandis que l'oiseau se transforma en souris et se réfugia dans les vêtements de la seconde fille, en pleurs.

Les disputes étaient souvent réglées de cette manière, par les daemons, mais il était rare que leurs humains en soient autant affectés.

Profitant que tout le monde avait l'esprit ailleurs, la fillette blonde attrapa Tony par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Ils passèrent la porte sans un bruit, se faufilèrent dans le couloir puis se mirent à courir à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'ils entendirent les battements d'aile du daemon oiseau d'une des infirmières, les deux enfants se réfugièrent derrière la première porte qu'ils trouvèrent, et qui donnait à la lingerie.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bridget, s'ils s'aperçoivent qu'on a disparu … »

« - On reviendra vite, alors ils ne s'apercevront de rien, j'en suis certaine. Répondit Bridget, à voix basse. Tony, j'avais vraiment besoin de te parler. J'ai demandé à Annie et Bella d'occuper les adultes pour qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement. Tu connais les rumeurs n'est-ce pas ? »

La fillette, si calme d'habitude, paraissait nerveuse. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards en direction de la porte, sa respiration était à la fois plus forte et plus rapide, et son daemon, devenu une mouche, voletait autour de sa tête, bourdonnant sans arrêt, montrant son inquiétude qui était également celle de l'enfant.

« - Celles qui disent qu'ils tuent les enfants un par un ? »

« - Oui. Mais j'en ai apprit plus durant le cours de couture de tout à l'heure. Tu as remarqué qu'ici, tous les enfants ont un daemon qui n'a pas encore sa forme définitive ? »

La fillette le força à s'asseoir derrière un des bacs débordant de linge qui venait tout juste d'être lavé, emplissant la pièce de l'odeur de fleur, en remplacement de celle d'hôpital et de médicament, dont ils avaient tellement l'habitude.

« - Non, je n'y avais pas fait attention. »

Tony, à vrai dire, n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Cela signifiait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait encore atteint la puberté, et alors ?

Il s'adossa contre le panier à linge et observa les ombres que projetaient tous les objets de la pièce. Malgré son manque d'attention et d'intérêt évident, Bridget continua sur sa lancée.

« - Et bien c'est le cas, j'ai observé tous les autres, aucun daemon n'a sa forme définitive. Et figure-toi qu'une fille m'a raconté quelque chose durant le cours. Elle est ici depuis longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps que nous, et probablement plus longtemps que tous les autres. Tous ceux qui sont arrivés en même temps qu'elles ont été emportés, elle est la seule à être restée ici. Elle m'a dit qu'une des filles de son groupe, Lisa, avait été emmenée de force quelques jours seulement après son arrivée. On raconte que c'est parce que son daemon avait stabilisé sa forme. »

« - Oui et alors ? Qu'est-ce que … »

« - Réfléchit Tony ! L'interrompit Bridget en criant presque. Je crois que nous ne sommes que deux ou trois à avoir déjà vu ton daemon changer de forme. Ils vont finir par croire qu'il a adopté sa forme définitive ! Et je les ais entendu parler de toi, disant que tu devrais partir bientôt. Je crois qu'ils vont bientôt te faire sortir d'ici ! »

Tony secoua la tête. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude de son amie. Ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer était une bonne nouvelle. Et en plus, son daemon n'avait pas stabilisé sa forme, Bridget était bien placée pour savoir ça, elle avait assisté à sa métamorphose dans le camion qui les avaient amenés dans la Station.

« - Mais Ratter peut changer de forme, tu le sais bien ! Lui rappela-t-il. Ils seraient bêtes de penser ça. De toute façon, même s'ils m'emmènent, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici. Peut-être vont-ils me renvoyer chez moi. » Déclara Tony avec espoir.

« - Tu n'as donc pas peur ? S'exclama Bridget, la voix s'élevant rapidement vers les aigus, tremblante de frayeur et les yeux brillants. Personne n'a de nouvelle de tous les enfants qui sont emmenés ! On ne sait pas ce qu'ils peuvent te faire ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes Tony ! S'il te plaît … »

Les deux enfants entendirent alors des bruits de pas, discrets, presque silencieux. Ils se cachèrent dans le noir.

Le profil d'une des infirmières se dessina. Elle avait une voix douce, beaucoup parmi les enfants avaient confiance en elle. Tony sut qu'elle l'avait vu lorsque son daemon s'approcha de Ratter.

Celui-ci, qui avait son apparence habituelle de lapin, était complètement pétrifié par le chien trois ou quatre fois plus gros que lui, qui le guettait, reniflant sans cesse, et grognant tout autant.

Bridget attrapa Tony par la manche pour l'empêcher de se lever, manquant par la même occasion de le faire tomber. L'infirmière du voir son geste et l'interpréter comme un mouvement de recul car elle essaya de l'amadouer.

« - Allez, sors Tony, je sais que tu es là. Viens, on ne te fera pas de mal. »

Tony se leva timidement, après avoir prit Ratter dans ses bras pour le protéger du démon de la femme, forçant ainsi Bridget à le lâcher.

Elle avait bien trop peur pour se montrer également et espérait de tout cœur qu'ils n'allaient pas emmener son ami. Ils avaient été kidnappés presque en même temps, et amenés ensemble dans ce centre.

Durant le voyage, elle avait immédiatement remarqué ce garçon timide, ayant toujours la tête ailleurs que sur terre, qui avait tout de suite été sympathique à ses yeux. Elle l'aimait beaucoup depuis qu'ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance, et avait peur qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Tony la regarda discrètement pour que l'infirmière ne le remarque pas, et vit le visage pâle de son amie, les deux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Sa peur finit par le gagner à son tour.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? » Demanda Tony, d'une voix mal assurée.

L'infirmière parut surprise de sa question, et semblait chercher les mots pour lui répondre sans l'inquiéter d'avantage. Elle n'aimait pas faire d'esclandre et souhaitait que tout se passe dans la plus grande discrétion.

« - Qu'allez-vous faire de Ratter ? » Questionna à nouveau Tony, un peu plus sûr de lui, serrant son daemon contre lui, comme s'il avait peur d'en être séparé.

« - Il va dormir, comme toi. » Répondit cette fois-ci l'infirmière, avec toute la douceur qui lui était habituelle.

Toutefois Tony se méfiait d'elle : en ce moment elle lui faisait peur, mais paradoxalement il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle disait qu'ils allaient juste dormir, quel mal y avait-il à ça ? Pourquoi avoir peur ?

Il sentit le daemon chat de son amie frôler ses jambes et se souvint des propos de Bridget. Il ne savait plus que croire. Mais les rumeurs lui semblèrent à ce moment bien plus digne de confiance que la femme qui épiait ses réactions.

« - Vous allez le tuer, hein ? Je le sais ! Tout le monde sait ce qui se passe ! »

L'infirmière s'avança et tenta de le rassurer. Son chien essayait d'amadouer Ratter en jouant avec.

« - Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste une petite opération. Une simple incision. Ca ne fait pas mal, mais on t'endort quand même par mesure de précaution. »

Ratter décida de faire confiance au chien et répondit à ses sollicitations, sautant des mains de son humain pour atterrir par terre, juste devant l'autre daemon. Le chien le prit entre ses pattes, dans un simulacre de tentative de protection.

« - C'est quoi cette opération ?, pourquoi vous voulez me la faire ? »

« - C'est pour te rendre plus adulte. Tout le monde doit passer par là tu sais ; c'est pour cette raison que les daemons des adultes ne changent plus. C'est ainsi que l'on devient vraiment une grande personne. Ne veux-tu pas être un grand ? »

Tony ne répondit pas mais avança d'un pas hésitant. Bridget mit les mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier. L'infirmière attrapa le bras de Tony et le fit avancer sans violence mais avec conviction. Tony abandonna toute résistance et la suivit.

Ils traversèrent toute la Station, passant par de multiples couloirs immaculés de blancheur, tous semblables les uns aux autres. Ils étaient à présent dans une partie du bâtiment qui était interdite aux enfants.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Tony sentait l'inquiétude lui étreindre le cœur. Une inquiétude irraisonnée, démesurée. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce sentiment qui l'envahissait peu à peu, à chaque pas qu'il faisait, chaque mètre qu'il parcourait. Il serra fort son daemon, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, plus conscient de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« - Entre ici mon garçon. »

Tremblant, Tony pénétra dans la pièce qui lui faisait face. Elle était pleine d'instruments, de machines, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. L'infirmière ferma la porte derrière lui et le jeune garçon se sentit prit au piège. La peur le gagna un peu plus encore lorsqu'il vit deux hommes s'approcher de lui. Ils étaient grands et accompagnés de deux daemons effrayant, un blaireau et un babouin, lesquels grognaient, menaçant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de Tony, sans doute prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de résistance.

L'infirmière le fit asseoir sur un siège inconfortable. Tony ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et laissa l'infirmière désinfecter son bras. Il tenta pourtant de se dégager lorsqu'il la vit saisir une seringue, laquelle lui parut alors particulièrement effrayante.

Il secoua son bras, tentant de faire lâcher prise à la jeune femme, mais celle-ci avait une prise trop assurée et Tony ne put que regarder l'aiguille s'approcher dangereusement de son bras.

Il sentit une petite pression sur sa peau, puis l'aiguille pénétra sa chair. La douleur n'était certes pas aussi forte qu'il aurait pu le penser, mais elle le fit tout de même grimacer. L'infirmière reposa ensuite la seringue vide sur la table, et exerça pendant quelques secondes une pression sur le bras de Tony.

Celui-ci sentait ses muscles se détendre peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que l'anesthésiant faisait son effet. Ratter tentait pour sa part de se mettre debout, mais il chancelait, tenant très difficilement sur ses pattes.

Tony cru alors qu'il allait se mettre à hurler. Toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent, il fut d'un seul coup prit de violentes nausées, de vertiges. Il tomba du siège, une douleur aigue traversa l'un de ses genoux, et il se mit à vomir.

Ce qu'il ressentait ne pouvait être décrit, car c'était la sensation la plus insupportable qu'il ait jamais ressentit, comme si une main était entrée dans sa poitrine et avait arraché une partie de lui, plus profonde, plus précieuse que tout le reste, rendant l'enfant fou de douleur. Le monde venait de basculer, de s'arrêter, car non, c'était impossible, totalement inimaginable !

Son daemon, Ratter, tremblait de tout ses membres, profondément révulsé par le contact de ces mains, ces mains impures, ces mains étrangères, ces mains autres que celles de Tony sur sa fourrure terne.

Personne, jamais aucun humain, n'avait le droit de toucher le daemon d'un autre humain. C'était une règle connue de tous, jamais énoncée à haute voix, mais que nul n'ignorait probablement la chose la plus horrible que l'on pouvait faire.

L'un des hommes avait pourtant attrapé Ratter, et ne paraissait rien ressentir de particulier à cette idée. Il déposa -ou plutôt lâcha- le daemon dans une cage aux barreaux si petits que même sous forme de fourmi, Ratter n'aurait pu passer à travers. L'autre homme se saisit en même temps du garçon et le traina jusqu'à une table, sur laquelle il le força à s'allonger.

Sous le coup du dégout, donc plus par réflexe que par réaction réfléchie, Tony se débattait tant qu'il pouvait, enfonçant ses ongles à demi rongés dans les bras de l'homme, mordant sa main jusqu'au sang, faisant hurler celui à qui appartenait ladite main. La femme vint l'aider.

Tandis qu'il immobilisait ses deux mains, elle passa des sangles reliées à la table, autour de ses poignets et serra au maximum. Le même traitement fut infligé à ses chevilles. Quelques instants plus tard, Tony ne pouvait plus bouger.

Il vit son daemon dans la cage. Celui-ci ne pouvait guère remuer non plus, car l'espace était minuscule. De plus, le second homme tenait la cage dans une main, et se servait de l'autre pour la maintenir fermée. Ils étaient pris au piège.

Car à cet instant précis, Tony saisit la nature de cette opération l'Incision, comme certains l'appelaient.

Une opération abominable, plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas forcer son daemon à stabiliser sa forme, ou le tuer.

Non, ils allaient faire bien pire une chose tellement contre nature, que Tony ne put croire qu'ils allaient le faire. La rage, la douleur, lui redonnèrent une vigueur nouvelle qui l'aida à lutter contre l'anesthésiant.

Il remua tant qu'il pouvait ses mains, se secouait, se tordait, pour s'enfuir, s'échapper, partir loin de ce lieu maudit.

Ratter avait comprit lui aussi. Il griffait la main qui verrouillait la cage, enfonçait ses dents acérées dans la chair, mais si l'homme poussa un cri de douleur, il ne lâcha pas la serrure. Ratter se battait contre son emprise, luttait pour sa survie. Ses tentatives désespérées étaient accompagnés de cris perçant, auquel se joignirent bientôt les hurlements de l'enfant, qui comprenait qu'il lui serait impossible de s'enfuir.

L'infirmière tentait de calmer Tony, comme elle l'avait rassurée quelques instants auparavant. Mais il n'était plus l'enfant innocent qui se cachait dans la lingerie. Il était un enfant en état de choc devant la plus macabre, la plus terrifiante des découvertes.

Personne ne pouvait le calmer à présent qu'il savait que le lien qui l'unissait à Ratter serait bientôt coupé. Ils ne formaient pour le moment qu'une seule et même entité, Ratter était son âme, irremplaçable, si précieuse !

Pourtant, dans quelques instants, ce lien unique serait coupé à tout jamais. Tony n'imaginait pas que l'on puisse vivre sans daemon, car tout le monde savait que lorsque l'humain meurt, le daemon disparait, et inversement. C'était comme un corps sans cœur, un corps sans visage cela ne pouvait exister. Ils étaient un, ne pouvaient pas former deux.

Comprenant que le calmant ne faisait pas effet, l'infirmière prit rapidement une seconde seringue et injecta son contenu sans réfléchir dans le sang de l'enfant, qui hurlait toujours, joignant aux cris sans suite le nom de son daemon, répété sans fin. Quelques secondes après l'injection de l'anesthésiant, Ratter finit par lâcher prise et s'endormit au fond de la cage, à présent faible et sans défense.

« - RATTER ! » Hurla Tony, sachant que s'il ne se réveillait pas, ils seraient séparés.

S'il avait comprit seulement quelques instants plus tôt, s'il avait écouté Bridget, s'il n'avait pas été insouciant, il aurait défendu son daemon jusqu'à la mort, faisant tout pour qu'ils ne soient jamais séparés l'un de l'autre. Les larmes coulèrent en abondance sur son visage en voyant son daemon endormit, sa fourrure se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration faible et régulière.

Il songea à tous les enfants qui avaient disparu, à qui on avait arraché les daemons. Les rumeurs avaient raison, les enfants étaient bel et bien tués. Car quand bien même il serait possible de survivre à cette Incision, Tony ne pouvait concevoir de vivre sans son âme, son Ratter. Les images se brouillèrent autour de Tony. L'anesthésiant commençait à faire effet. Il cessa de pleurer, d'hurler, de bouger. Il ne semblait plus avoir aucune volonté. Il battit des paupières, celles-ci étaient de plus en plus lourdes, comme s'il voulait lutter contre le sommeil. Elles finirent par se fermer totalement.

« - Bien, à présent il est temps, préparez le scalpel ambarique. » Ordonna l'infirmière.

Tony entendit un tintement de métal, un grésillement puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Des bruits de voix le réveillèrent.

Ces voix parlaient une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le froid était mordant mais il ne le sentait pas. L'odeur de poisson l'agressait cependant il détestait cette odeur.

Mais pour le moment il n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'en était même pas réellement conscient. Il ignorait d'ailleurs s'il était conscient.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Une seule chose était claire. Il était seul. Il n'était plus que Tony Makarios. Il n'était que lui. Il n'y avait plus de Tony et Ratter. Son âme avait disparu. Il était seul dans cette immensité, au milieu de tous ces gens accompagnés de leurs daemons.

Il était une abomination, une aberration, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister, que l'on ne devrait même pas être en mesure d'imaginer. Il n'était ni vivant ni mort, sur un chemin quelque part entre les deux. Un fantôme peut-être, un esprit, qui savait ? Et quelle importance cela avait-il ?

Une seule chose comptait, il devait retrouver Ratter. Peut-être que s'il le retrouvait, ils pourraient retrouver leur lien, leur unicité. Il redeviendrait peut-être entier.

Tony ouvrit les yeux. Il vit plusieurs personnes penchées qui l'entouraient, à bonne distance. Ces gens étaient accompagnés de loups, de chien, de gloutons, de daemons polaires de toutes sortes. Lui n'en avait plus. Il sentit que ces gens l'avaient deviné. Car il voyait la peur dans leurs yeux. Non, pas de la peur, quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, plus intime, plus profond. Ils étaient terrifiés, le regardait comme un monstre. Et c'était ce qu'il se sentait être. Un monstre, un demi-humain.

On ne devait pas le voir ainsi, on ne devait pas pouvoir constater qu'il était mit à nu, que son corps n'avait pas de daemon. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et attrapa l'animal qu'il vit près de lui. La carcasse du poisson lui semblait étrangement vivante. Un simulacre de daemon, qui empêcherait peut-être ces gens de voir la vérité. Ils seraient sans doute abusés et verraient qu'il avait un poisson, que son daemon était près de lui. Il serra fort le poisson séché et ferma les yeux.

Il espérait que Ratter serait jaloux d'avoir été remplacé par un poisson, et qu'il arriverait ainsi, guidé par ce sentiment, à retrouver la trace de son humain. Tony ne cessa pas de l'appeler, espérant que sa voix soit portée le plus loin possible et qu'elle accompagne Ratter.

Plusieurs fois, il comprit que les humains normaux voulaient le voir partir. Ils étaient plus que terrifié par lui, mais il se trouvait dans le séchoir à poisson, qui constituait l'une de leur principal nourriture. Ceci, Tony ne le savait pas et n'était pas en état de le deviner. Faible, mutilé, il ne pensait qu'à son Ratter. Chaque fois qu'il était chassé du séchoir, il y retournait, car si Ratter revenait, il ne comprendrait pas que Tony ne soit plus là. En quelques jours, il fut chassé trois fois.

Il venait de se réveiller lorsqu'une voix humaine lui parla pour la quatrième fois. Il ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi il comprenait cette voix.

« - Sors ! Sors de là ! » Disait la voix d'une enfant.

Il cru être revenu à la lingerie. Peut-être avait-il rêvé tout cela, peut-être s'était-il endormit derrière le bac de linge après avoir discuté avec Bridget. Ses mains se refermèrent sur son poisson, et il comprit que non, c'était réel.

« - Va-t'en ! Ne reste pas ici ! Oh Lyra, va-t'en, fais demi-tour ! » Cria une seconde voix, celle d'un daemon.

Peu après, une enfant entra dans la cabane, une hermine accrochée à sa parka. Elle resta un instant immobile, les yeux écarquillés, horrifiée. Mais Tony pensait à quelque chose. Cette enfant parlait sa langue, il l'avait entendu tout à l'heure. Peut-être était-elle de la Station. Peut-être avait-elle réussit à s'en échapper. Peut-être avait-elle récupéré son daemon.

« - Ratter. Vous avez mon Ratter ? »

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux de l'enfant.

« - Non, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante et apeurée. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« - Tony Makarios. Où est Ratter ? »

La fillette semblait à la voix terrifiée et pleine de compassion. Tony était sûr qu'elle pourrait l'aider. Qu'ensemble, ils retrouveraient Ratter.

« - Je ne sais pas. Les Enfourneurs … »

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, prise de nausée, tremblante. Elle se mit à sangloter, comme son daemon. Tony fut prit d'une envie de le prendre, de le garder pour lui. Il ne pouvait remplacer Ratter mais avoir un daemon à lui serait une petite, toute petite consolation. Mais bien sûr, le grand Tabou l'en empêchait.

Il trembla lorsqu'une image lui traversa l'esprit : un homme qui saisissait Ratter à main nue. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette pièce, avant qu'il ne soit séparé de son daemon, mais cette image lui restait. Cet homme avait brisé le tabou avec une telle facilité …

« - Viens Tony. Dit la fille, la voix encore tremblante mais avec plus d'aisance. Sortons d'ici, on va t'emmener dans un endroit sûr. »

Il ne su alors que faire. Si jamais Ratter revenait entre temps, il trouverait la cabane vide. Mais à plusieurs, il serait plus facile de retrouver son daemon. Tony se releva, tenant toujours le poisson dans ses bras. Tony eut vaguement conscience de suivre la fille dehors et d'être aidé pour monter sur le dos d'un ours blanc. Cela aurait pu être sur la branche que les sorcières utilisaient pour voler, cela aurait été pareil. La seule chose qui comptait était son daemon. Il le rappela d'ailleurs à la fille.

« - Je ne sais pas où est mon Ratter. »

Il entendit qu'elle lui répondit mais ne comprit pas ses paroles. Qu'on lui parle, qu'on l'aide à monter sur un ours, qu'on le torture ou qu'on le tue, tout n'avait aucune importance. Il était dans son monde. Lorsqu'il sentit les muscles de l'ours rouler entre ses jambes, il imagina la cabane qui s'éloignait.

« - Est-ce qu'il saura où je suis ? »

« - Oui, c'est certain, il saura. Il te retrouvera…on le retrou…ient bon Ton…est bien… »

La voix diminua, il ne comprit plus ce qu'elle disait. Elle était sans aucun doute sincère dans ses paroles. Mais ce qu'elle disait était-il vraiment possible ?

Il ignorait quel était l'endroit qu'il quittait, il ignorait quel était l'endroit où on le conduisait, mais à présent, une certitude avait prit la place dans son esprit. Il appartenait à un monde où des créatures comme lui ne pouvaient exister, il ne pouvait y avoir de Tony Makarios s'il n'y avait pas de Ratter. Et il était à présent persuadé que jamais il ne retrouverait son daemon. Tony Makarios serait à présent seul, dans un univers où personne ne pouvait le comprendre, car personne n'avait perdu son daemon comme lui. Il était seul, une enveloppe vide, un fragment d'être ayant perdu son autre moitié, quelque chose d'inavouable, d'intolérable. Un monstre.

_Voila, j'espère que cela ne diverge pas trop de l'idée que vous vous faisiez de cette opération ignoble qu'est l'incision. _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. En cas de commentaire/suggestion/question/contestation n'hésitez pas à me mettre une review._

_Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me lire, à et la prochaine_

_Je publie d'ordinaire dans Harry Potter ou Saiyuki, si vous voulez me lire, n'hésitez pas -) _


End file.
